Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2016
00:00:06 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:00:14 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:14 :( 00:01:34 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:39 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:59 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:29 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:06:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:12 !tell AzureAzu 00:24:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:12 !updatelogs 00:25:14 CycloneSnaggy-123: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 00:28:34 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:31:27 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timeline_of_the_2005_Atlantic_hurricane_season 00:31:34 My timeline of the 2005 season is similar to the 2016 season with the C5s 00:31:49 Emily/Ethan, Jody/Katrina, Rita/Renee, Tara/Wilma 00:32:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:33:29 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007_Atlantic_hurricane_season Wow. All of them are TDs, TS or C1s, but there are two C5s. How strange. :P 00:39:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:50 -!- Wafflemaster135 has left Special:Chat. 00:41:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:41:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:11 -!- CycloneSnaggy-123 has left Special:Chat. 00:45:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:45:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:51 I gtg ;( 00:45:52 (wave) 00:46:20 (bye) 00:46:22 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:53:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:53:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:38 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:55:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:16:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:24:12 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:52 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:36:11 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:01 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:43:10 -!- Bluepearl6660 has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:23 -!- Bluepearl6660 has left Special:Chat. 01:43:26 -!- Bluepearl6660 has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:54 -!- Bluepearl6660 has left Special:Chat. 01:45:55 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:19 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:48:29 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:41 !updatelogs 01:48:42 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 01:48:59 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:48:59 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:27 VERY DEAD CHAT 01:50:32 Hey Sassmaster! :p 01:50:40 Hi Bob! 01:50:48 Hey 01:50:50 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:50:51 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:24 I see we got 2 new users today ☺ 16:32:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:01 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:41 !updatelogs 16:33:46 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 15 lines to the page). 16:34:24 And I enabled notifications from my talk page in my my global.js. * 16:34:28 Fail 16:34:30 again 16:35:08 And I enabled notifications from my talk page in my global.js. ** 16:35:21 There finally. 16:35:23 :P 16:36:22 https://www.nationstates.net/nation=indian_empire/detail=trend?censusid=68 16:36:24 :D 16:37:40 Nice. :) 16:38:21 So you guys are alright with how I redirected my talk page? 16:38:27 message wall * 16:38:30 that HDI is equivalent with Spain- which ranks 26th in the world 16:38:34 Yes @Hype 16:38:36 Ugh fails, fails, and more fails. 16:38:40 Okay. 16:38:49 Yes. 16:41:52 Okay.. 16:41:56 Okay. * 16:41:59 lags 16:49:21 (dead) 16:50:20 Yep. 16:50:23 :/ 16:54:34 :/ 16:55:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:56:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:58:55 (Bbl) 16:59:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:25 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:14:02 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 17:16:12 I saw a thread posted by Jack on NS 17:17:16 https://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=374260 17:17:45 Wow. 17:17:59 Recently... 17:19:31 Yep, I replied to it... 17:19:38 Like me new flag 17:19:40 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 17:19:40 *my 17:20:05 I like it. :P 17:20:37 (bk) 17:20:41 I had lunch with my mom :P 17:21:00 Wb. :P 17:21:04 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 17:21:15 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 17:22:48 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:24:20 !strawberryd 17:24:22 :P 17:24:24 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 17:24:27 !hhd 17:24:28 Hello :p 17:24:32 :/ 17:24:34 :P 17:24:38 :p 17:24:41 !hhd 17:24:44 :/ 17:24:45 !keraniqued 17:24:45 :P 17:24:47 :p 17:24:54 !floydd 17:24:57 !hyped 17:25:01 !hypebot 17:25:01 I am the supreme leader of wikia :D 17:25:03 :p 17:25:05 !hypebotd 17:25:08 !hypebot 17:25:09 :P 17:25:14 Fake :p 17:25:19 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 17:25:20 !bobd 17:25:25 Fake ;( 17:25:26 !bob 17:25:29 ;( 17:25:30 !bobd 17:25:32 :p 17:25:33 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 17:25:40 !keraniqued 17:25:42 :p 17:25:59 !bittersweet 17:26:04 !bittersweetd 17:26:20 Luckily, fake. 17:26:21 Hype pls 17:26:23 :p 17:26:27 :P 17:26:32 Floyd pls 17:26:33 :p 17:26:45 HH pls 17:26:49 :p 17:27:19 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 17:27:24 http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/da/9c/3d/da9c3d2e4bebc68f731f9ea26fd11e0e.jpg 17:27:26 I want to look like her :P 17:27:54 !HH 17:27:56 !hh 17:28:34 !bernie 17:28:50 !bernied 17:28:57 !bernie 17:28:58 Nkech pls 17:29:02 !doug 17:29:07 !douglas 17:29:15 I know it's you. :P 17:29:25 (back) 17:29:26 :p 17:29:28 how'd you know :P 17:29:38 It's a secret. :P 17:29:39 :p 17:29:49 Wikia is a secret :p 17:30:02 Top Secret! :3 17:30:05 :p 17:30:30 !tell Sassmaster15 Wb LOL,XD and hashtag king :p 17:30:31 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 17:30:35 :p 17:31:01 !ignore Odile saying EnderSass15 17:31:01 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Odile saying EnderSass15. 17:31:04 :p 17:31:24 !unignore Odile saying EnderSass15 17:31:24 StrawberryMaster: Odile saying EnderSass15 is no longer being ignored. 17:31:25 DEAD :/ 17:31:29 nvm 17:31:30 :p 17:31:32 !ignore test 17:31:32 StrawberryMaster: Now ignoring test. 17:31:35 !ignore test 17:31:36 StrawberryMaster: Already ignoring test. 17:31:38 !ignore A++++++++++++ 17:31:38 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring A++++++++++++. 17:31:38 !unignore test 17:31:39 StrawberryMaster: test is no longer being ignored. 17:31:40 :p 17:31:47 !unignore A++++++++++++ 17:31:47 StrawberryMaster: A++++++++++++ is no longer being ignored. 17:31:48 !ignore bot spam 17:31:49 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring bot spam. 17:32:05 !ignore !say ignore 17:32:06 StrawberryMaster: Now ignoring !say ignore. 17:32:09 :P 17:32:32 !ignore Donald Trump 17:32:53 :P :P :P 17:33:18 !ignore Nkech's socks at NationStates 17:33:19 StrawberryMaster: Now ignoring Nkech's socks at NationStates. 17:34:15 !unignore Nkech's socks at NationStates 17:34:16 StrawberryMaster: Nkech's socks at NationStates is no longer being ignored. 17:34:26 !unignore !say ignore 17:34:26 StrawberryMaster: !say ignore is no longer being ignored. 17:34:33 !unignore bot spam 17:34:34 StrawberryMaster: bot spam is no longer being ignored. 17:34:40 !say Bernie 2k16 17:34:40 Bernie 2k16 17:34:47 !say jk 17:34:47 jk 17:35:05 !say ignore the jk 17:35:05 ignore the jk 17:35:09 We now need Planet Nkech 17:35:19 !say jk again 17:35:19 jk again 17:35:23 !tell Sassmaster15 Look at this old season :p http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Everybody's_storms_2_%28This_time_everyone_can_edit%29 17:35:24 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 17:35:47 Planet.... sLayten/s Nkech. 17:35:55 !say ignore it every time I say jk 17:35:55 ignore it every time I say jk 17:36:07 !say just kidding 17:36:07 just kidding 17:36:13 !say Dane please give me a trial pls i wan`t trail please give me one 17:36:13 Dane please give me a trial pls i wan`t trail please give me one 17:36:19 !say jk= just kidding 17:36:19 jk= just kidding 17:36:22 Hypercane Bot is now Doug :p 17:36:25 !say so ignore it too 17:36:25 so ignore it too 17:36:32 !say nvm 17:36:33 nvm 17:36:36 :P :P 17:36:36 !say wow 17:36:36 wow 17:36:43 !say ignore nvm 17:36:43 ignore nvm 17:36:44 !say I hate Wikia :p 17:36:44 I hate Wikia :p 17:36:50 !say jk jk :p 17:36:50 jk jk :p 17:36:51 -!- Wafflemaster135 has joined Special:Chat. 17:36:56 !say Donald Trump is stupid 17:36:57 Donald Trump is stupid 17:36:58 hi 17:37:00 Hey there, Waffle! 17:37:09 hey! just finished my season 17:37:12 !say Hello 17:37:12 Hello 17:37:14 Cool. 17:37:32 yup. just felt like dropping by to say hello 17:37:51 k 17:37:56 Okay. 17:38:37 -!- Wafflemaster135 has left Special:Chat. 17:38:47 !say i an dglas ples gib m a tgril 17:38:48 i an dglas ples gib m a tgril 17:38:51 :p 17:38:52 No. 06:43 06:43 i want all the teas 06:43 @Odile How strong do you think TS David will get? 06:43 When Wafflemaster comes back on chat I'll tell him the story of Douglas. 06:45 green tea with anise, green tea with lemon, green tea eith apple and cinnamon and green tea with chamonille 06:45 06:46 i want land! 06:47 I DIDNT EVEN TOUCH HIM 06:47 06:47 WTF 06:47 06:47 And, that's how I have 7 disputed territories. 11:56 Silent chat, silent chat, silent chat 2016 04 10